Teacher In That School
by Kira-kira no Yoru
Summary: Hibari , seorang murid pindahan di Namimori Highschool yang mempunyai sifat ingin menguasai dari lahir(?) , berpikir juga bisa menguasai sekolah barunya , tapi ternyata niatnya tidak bisa dilaksanakan oleh guru-guru abnormal disana... / Eror , Typo berterbangan bagaikan burung(?) ,OOC pastinya , ganyambung , absurd , author gila , pairing crack ada , yang mustahil pun ada ,ancur
1. Chapter 1

Teacher in that school

Pairing : All!18 , entar kejauhan bakal muncul pairing lain mungkin :'''v

Fandom : Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn - Amano Akira

Teacher in that school - Arisa / Yoru

Genre : Romance , Mystery secuil sambel(?)

Rate : T dong...Riri gak bisa buat yang lebih tinggi :''v /halah

Warning : Eror , Typo berterbangan bagaikan burung(?) ,OOC pastinya , ganyambung , absurd , author gila , pairing crack ada , yang mustahil pun ada ,ancur , aneh , terinspirasi dari beberapa game yang Riri maenin , tapi gak ngejiplak kok , pas maen ceritanya ngerti juga kagak ( * Curcol ceritanya , #dilempar tonfa* ) , AU

Summary : Hibari , seorang murid pindahan di Namimori Highschool yang mempunyai sifat ingin menguasai dari lahir(?) , berpikir juga bisa menguasai sekolah barunya , tapi ternyata niatnya tidak bisa dilaksanakan oleh guru-guru abnormal disana...

"…" (Bicara biasa)

**"…" (Bicara dalam hati)**

* * *

><p>Suara langkah kaki dan ketukan sepatu memenuhi lorong sekolah berasrama itu . Langkah kaki seorang laki-laki berumur 16 tahun itu berjalan dengan penuh kebanggaan dan terlihat angkuh . Dan ternyata dia sedang menuju ruang guru di sekolah itu . Ah , nama sekolah itu adalah Namimori Highschool . Sekolah yang lumayan terpandang di daerah itu . Laki-laki..ah supaya lebih mudah kita panggils aja namanya , nama dia adalah Hibari Kyoya .<p>

" Tok..Tok..Tok..." Hibari mengetuk pintu dengan tidak niat , mood dia sedang baik hari ini . Jadi dia tidak menendang pintu dan masuk dengan paksa .

" Silakan masuk . "

Kyoya melihat ruangan yang baru dia masuki itu . Terlihat hanya ada beberapa guru disitu . Ya maklum lah , Kyoya datangnya ( sengaja ) telat , saat anak-anak sudah pulang ke asrama dia baru datang . Terlihat hanya lima guru di ruangan itu , dan kebetulan semua nya terlihat tampan . Melihat Kyoya datang , salah satu dari mereka langsung tersenyum .

" Ah , konbanwa...apakah kau murid baru yang harusnya datang tadi pagi itu ? ." Ucap seorang guru blonde yang tersenyum melihat kedatangan Kyoya .

" Dino-sensei benar murid baru , kau sangat telat . Sampai tidak mengikuti pelajaran hari ini . " Kata seorang guru berambut hitam , muka nya sama dengan guru berambut blonde tadi .

Hibari melirik dua guru yang sepertinya—memang—kembar itu . Dia lalu mendengus nafas seakan tidak perduli .

" Terserah , aku kesini hanya mau mengambil kunci asrama ku saja . Cepat berikan.." Hibari menatap tajam kedua guru itu . Dino tersenyum ditatap murid baru itu , dia sedikit kesal sebenarnya .

"Baiklah , aku akan memberikan kunci asrama mu . Karena kebetulan aku penanggung jawab asrama . Tapi kau perkenalkan namamu dulu ya ? ." Dino tetap tersenyum melihat kelakuan kurang ajar murid baru nya itu . Berbanding terbalik dengan kembarannya yang mendecih kesal .

" Apa urus-"

" Jika kau tidak memberikan namamu , aku tidak akan memberikan kuncinya ." Potong Dino .

" Ck...namaku Kyoya Hibari . Cepat . Berikan . Kunci . Itu ." Hibari mulai kehilangan kesabaran dan mulai mengeluarkan kedua tonfa nya . Semua guru yang berada di ruangan itu terkejut dengan alat yang Hibari bawa . Masalahnya disini itu tidak boleh membawa barang berbahaya , apalagi jika langsung dilihat oleh semua guru seperti ini .

" Tapi disini tidak boleh membawa barang bahaya seperti ini , Hibari-kun~ ." Tiba-tiba ada yang mengambil paksa tonfa darinya . Hibari segera membalikan tubuhnya ke arah orang yang berani-berani nya mengambil tonfa nya .

" Kau...kembalikan..." Hibari mendeathglare guru berambut putih bermodel landak itu , guru dengan mata berwarna ungu dan berkacamata itu hanya tersenyum kepada Hibari .

" Byakuran-sensei benar Hibari . Disekolah dilarang membawa benda tajam ." Ucap salah satu guru disitu , yang terus melihatnya dari tadi .

" Kembalikan...atau aku akan menghancurkan ruangan-" Belum juga kata-kata Hibari terselesaikan , tiba-tiba ada guru yang memojokannya ke dinding . Ia langsung mendorong guru tadi , tapi kekuatannya seakan-akan hanya kekuatan nyamuk untuk guru berambut kembaran Dino apalah nama sensei tadi .

" Ck...aku sudah muak melihat kelakuan mu tahu ! Kau ini murid baru sudah berani seperti hah ? ." Guru berambut hitam itu menatap tajam Hibari , yang tentu saja dilawan oleh Hibari dengan tatapan tajam juga , mau guru kek , dokter kek , kalau ada yang berani menantang dia ya dia lawan .

" Terus urusannya denganku apa ? Aku hanya mau mengambil kunci asrama , herbivore..." Hibari sudah bersiap dengan tonfa ditangannya . Tapi dia tidak merasakan benda kesayangannya disana , dia lupa bahwa tonfa miliknya masih disita guru berambut putih landak disana .

" Tidak menurut juga rupanya...seperti nya kau haru tahu bahwa disekolah ini guru-"

" ALFONSO CUKUP !. " Belum juga guru bernama Alfonso itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya , tiba-tiba guru yang berambut cepak dengan luka dibawah dagunya berteriak padanya .

" Ck...mattaku , kalian ini . Alfonso-sensei , kau guru kan ? Guru tidak seharusnya memperlakukan muridnya seperti itu . Dan juga murid baru , kau harus hormat pada guru kan ? Kami akan mengembalikan tonfa mu jika kau sopan dan hormat pada kami . Sekarang perkenalkan lah guru-guru di Namimori Higshcool ." Kata guru berambut cepak itu sambil tersenyum—nyegir—lebar . Walaupun tampak ramah , entah kenapa Hibari tidak bisa melawan atau sekedar menyela perkataan nya .

" Bagus Yamamoto-sensei , kau memang bisa mencairkan suasana ya . " Dino tersenyum pada Yamamoto dan hanya dibalas anggukan serta cengiran darinya .

" Namaku Dino Cavallone , aku guru yang mengajar sejarah disini . Salam kenal ya Hibari-kun ." Dino tersenyum kearah Hibari yang hanya dibalas lirikan tidak niat darinya .

" Ck...namaku Alfonso Cavallone , aku kakak kembar Dino . Aku mengajar matematika , saat kau ada dipelajaranku jangan harap kau bisa tidur atau ngobrol dengan tenang ." Alfonso melirik sinis pada Hibari yang hanya dibalas tatapan malas . Alfonso sangat ingin menghajar muridnya jika saja dia tidak merasakan aura hitam aneh dari Dino .

" Ya~ aku Byakuran-sensei~ aku mengajar disini...senang berkenalan denganmu , sejujurnya aku tertarik denganmu Hibari-kun~ ." Kata guru berambut landak itu tersenyum , apa tadi ? Tertarik ? Tertarik bertarung dengannya begitu ? Ah Hibari tidak terlalu peduli pandangan guru padanya sejujurnya . Dan itu kan guru yang mengambil tonfa nya tadi , awas saja kalau ketemu lagi akan dia gigit sampai mati guru ubanan itu .

" Yamamoto Takeshi . Aku mengajar sejarah juga , sama dengan Dino-sensei . Tapi aku sejarah jepang , kuharap kau masuk terus ke pelajaranku ya ? ." Yamamoto tersenyum pada Hibari . Masuk tiap hari ? Dalam mimpi mu , Hibari saat disekolah lamanya hanya tidur diatap . Mana mungkin dia kana sering menghadiri pelajaran kan ?

" Shishishi~ Shishishi~ ." Guru yang daritadi hanya diam mulai tertawa aneh , dia memiliki rambut kuning ikal yang menutupi matanya . Dan dia memakai jas lab yang kebesaran .  
>" Sudah jelaskan aku ini guru apa ? Aku guru kimia~ Belphegor desu~ ." Hibari sama sekali tidak memperdulikan Belphegor , dia hanya menatap bosan orang aneh itu . Hibari sudah punya firasat pasti dia itu ilmuwan aneh yang hobi mencampur-campurkan segala bahan kimia dan membuat mutan yang kuat...ah abaikan saja yang terakhir , itu kata hati author .<p>

" Aku sudah mendengarkan kalian kan ? Jadi cepat berikan kunci dan tonfa ku..atau tidak aku akan menghancurkan tempat ini dnegan tanganku sendiri ." Hibari sudah nafsu sekarang , oh ayolah . Dia sudah capek , dia hanya ingin istirahat di asramanya . Dia sebenarnya bisa tidur di atap , tapi dia sedang malas keatap sekarang .

" Iya , akan kuberikan sekarang ." Dino memberikan tonfa Hibari dan kunci asrama yang bernomor 180 , sembari memberikan kunci dan tonfa itu . Dino berbisik pada Hibari .

" Ne...ada satu guru lagi sebenarnya , tapi dia agak aneh . Kau mungkin bertemu dengannya , kau harus bersikap baik ya ? ." Ucap Dino tersenyum dan hanya dibalas tatapan oleh Hibari . Menurut Hibari semua guru disini aneh kok .

* * *

><p>Hibari berjalan dengan tidak niat menuju dorm nya . Dorm laki-laki jauh juga , pikirnya ( Dorm perempuan terletak di belakang sekolah sedangkan Dorm laki-laki terletak dibelakang dorm perempuan ) . Kalau tahu jauh begini , dia akan memilih tidur di atap serius .<p>

" Ck...seberapa jauh lagi kah ? ." Ujar Hibari kesal sembari menendang tong sampah disana .

Saat Hibari melewati kamar demi kamar , dia menemukan dua lorong , lorong kanan sepertinya menuju ke dorm lagi , sedangkan lorong kiri menuju pintu keluar .

" A-ah...yamette sensei..." Tiba-tiba terdengar aneh ditelinga Hibari . Secara reflek dia melirik ke ujung lorong sana , terlihat murid perempuan yang sedang...apa itu , dicium dilehernya oleh seorang guru berambut biru panjang . Apakah itu yang di katakan guru berambut kuning sebagai guru aneh ? Hibari akan melabrak mereka , tapi dia malas untung bertengkar dengan orang-orang itu . Hibari tidak memperdulikan mereka lalu dia segera pergi menuju dorm nya .

Tapi mata Hibari kurang jeli , dia tidak melihat bahwa murid perempuan itu bukan dicium lehernya , tapi dia digigit lehernya dan perlahan-lahan darah pun mengalir dari leher murid itu . Disertai dengan seringaian guru itu yang terus menghisap darah murid itu .

* * *

><p>Hari berganti pagi , Hibari berkeliling di sekolah Namimori yang menurutnya sekolah yang bagus dan luas . Tapi walaupun begitu ada saja yang melanggar aturan seperti memakai rok terlalu pendek dan lebih parah merokok dibelakang sekolah . Tentu saja yang kena razia langsung mencaci Hibari karena dari dulu juga mereka bebas melakukan apa saja yang penting tidak terlalu parah pelanggarannya . Tapi mereka langsung menurut setalah Hibari memberi death-glare dan mengancam akan menggigit mereka sampai mati .<p>

" Kuso ! Kau baru saja masuk sudah berani seperti itu ! ." Ujar seorang murid laki-laki yang tidak mau pisau kesayangannya dirazia begitu saja oleh siswa yang baru masuk . Pada saat Hibari akan menyerang murid itu langsung berlari dan menghunuskan pedangnya ke lengan Hibari .

" Kau...pertama , kau melanggar aturan...kedua , kau melukai ku...berani juga , he ? ." Hiabri langsung menyeringai dan menyerang murid itu . Sekali pukulan rahangnya pemuda itu langsung tak sadarkan diri , Hibari melirik datar pada pemuda itu dan mengambil pisaunya .

" Barang ini akan kusita selamanya...ck mengganggu saja luka ini..." Hibari melirik lengannya yang terkena pisau tadi , lukanya cukup lebar ternyata . Tapi Hibari tidak peduli , yang penting dia sudah menghabisi herbivore-herbivore itu .

Hibari berjalan-jalan di lorong sekolah itu , dan dia tiba-tiba bertemu dengan guru yang kemarin dia lihat sedang mencium leher seorang murid perempuan . Hibari sudah mengambil ancang-ancang akan mengkamikorosu guru itu karena melakukan adegan senonoh didepannya kemarin .

" Kufufu...Hei...kau murid kemarin kan ? Kau melihatku kemarin kan ? He...itu tidak baik mengintip seperti itu tahu ." Guru berambut biru panjang itu dengan segera mendekati Hibari , tapi Hibari bukannya maju dan menghajar orang itu , Hibari malah mundur ke dinding karena entah kenapa dia merasakan aura aneh disekitar guru itu . Apalagi sekilas dia melihat mata guru itu...memerah ? .

" Ck...bukan mau ku . Kau yang melakukannya didepanku orang aneh ." Hibari mulai mendapatkan kesadarannya lagi dan dia mulai bersiaga dengan tonfa nya . Tapi tiba-tiba guru itu memegang lengan Hibari yang terluka .

" He...ternyata ini yang membuatku lapar hm ? Murid baru...seharusnya kau mengobati luka ini kan ? ." Guru itu terus menatap luka dan darah Hibari seperti hewan kelaparan . Hibari reflek menarik lengannya dari guru itu .

" Bukan urusan mu...sekarang biarkan aku menggigitmu sampai mati ! ." Hibari menatap tajam guru itu .

" Ah...namaku Mukuro Rokudo , aku adalah guru kesenian disini...mengigitku sampai mati ? Boleh saja...tapi biarkan aku menggigitmu sebentar ya ? ." Tanpa Hibari sadari lengannya sudah dipegang oleh Mukuro , tentu saja Hibari segara menarik nya tapi Mukuro segera mengeluarkan...taringnya dan menancapkannya pada lengan Hibari dan mulai menghisap darah yang keluar dari sana .

" Lepaskan guru sialan ! Ukh.." Hibari berusaha menarik tangannya sekuat tenaga , tapi tidak bisa . Genggaman dan gigitan Mukuro sangat kuat . Ditambah dia juga menghisap darahnya , perlahan kekuatan Hibari pun menghilang .

" Uh...darahmu beda dari orang-orang yang lain...rasa haus dan lapar ku hilang dengan cepat...ah menarik ! ." Mukuro terus saja menghisap darah Hibari sampai remaja itu mulai tidak kuat berdiri dan terduduk lemas .

" Ehem...Mukuro-sensei...bukankah aku bilang jangan melakukan ini disekolah...dan jangan menyakiti murid lagi ? ." Dino muncul dibelakang mereka dengan aura yang berbeda...biasanya guru berambut kuning ini aura nya ceria . Tapi ini aura nya sangat suram dan matanya pun ikut memerah seperti Mukuro .

" Oh ayolah Dino-sensei...aku baru kali ini kok melakukan ini...dan darah anak ini sedap sekali...kau harus coba sekali-kali~ ." Kata Mukuro sembari menunjuk ke Hibari yang telah lemas .

**" Eh...apa tadi , mencoba sekali-kali ? jadi arti nya Dino pun vampir ? Aku tidak peduli lagi...aku hanya ingin tertidur lagi..." **Hibari melihat Dino dengan pandangan lemas , dan dia pun tak sadarkan diri .

" Are...dia pingsan..." Mukuro berpura-pura kaget melihat Hibari , dia sadar dia telah menghisap darah anak itu berlebihan tapi apa daya , darah anak itu sangat enak katanya .

" Lihatlah apa yang kau lakukan Mukuro ! Kita harus menjaga rahasia kalau sekolah ini bukan sekolah biasa , dan jangan mendekati dia lagi ! ." Dino segera mengendong Hibari ke uks , entah kenapa melihat anak ini tidak berdaya seperti ini Dino ingin sekali mengubur Mukuro hidup-hidup yang berani-berani nya menggigit anak ini .

" Jangan dekati ? Seperti nya aku tidak bisa Dino-sensei...darah anak itu langsung membuatku kecanduan...ehm~ ." Mukuro menyeringai dan menjilat bibirnya .

TBC or Owari ?

* * *

><p>Bagaimana nasib Hibari yang ternyata kalau guru disekolahnya itu bukan manusia ? Akankah dia menguasai Namimori jika ternyata sekolahnya bukan sekolah biasa ? Lihatlah nanti kelanjutannya~ Kalau dilanjutin~ dilindes

* * *

><p>Halo halo Riri disini~ membawa cerita yang abnormal dan ancur lagi~ maaf yang nunggu ff Riri yak , kelamaan gak nulis jadi lupa plot nya , amburadul pula _( :''<p>

Terus maafkan saia si Hibari disiksa terus yak...tapi saia emangs eneng liat Hibari kesakitan huahhaha~ /ditonfa

Sebenernya mau ngelanjutin ff eh laptop Riri nya rusak berat gak bisa dibenerin pemirsa _( :''

Ah pokoknya RnR ya minna-san~


	2. Chapter 2

Teacher in that school

Pairing : All!18 , entar kejauhan bakal muncul pairing lain mungkin :'''v

Fandom : Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn - Amano Akira

Teacher in that school - Arisa / Yoru

Genre : Romance , Mystery secuil sambel(?)

Rate : T dong...Riri gak bisa buat yang lebih tinggi :''v /halah

Warning : Eror , Typo berterbangan bagaikan burung(?) ,OOC pastinya , ganyambung , absurd , author gila , pairing crack ada , yang mustahil pun ada ,ancur , aneh , terinspirasi dari beberapa game yang Riri maenin , tapi gak ngejiplak kok , pas maen ceritanya ngerti juga kagak ( * Curcol ceritanya , #dilempar tonfa* ) , AU

Summary : Hibari , seorang murid pindahan di Namimori Highschool yang mempunyai sifat ingin menguasai dari lahir(?) , berpikir juga bisa menguasai sekolah barunya , tapi ternyata niatnya tidak bisa dilaksanakan oleh guru-guru abnormal disana...

"…" (Bicara biasa)

**"******…******" ******(Bicara dalam hati) ****

* * *

><p>Hibari terbangun di sebuah ruangan yang serba putih , yang Hibari yakini adalah UKS . Hibari melihat kesana-sini dengan kebingungan tapi dia segera ingat kenapa dia disini saat merasakan sakit dilengannya .<p>

" Ne...kau baru bangun~ ? Lama sekali kau pingsan shishishi~ ." Hibari seketika kaget dan melihat ke arah kursi penjaga(?) UKS disana . Ada seorang guru yang kalau tidak salah namanya Bel-Bel apa itu—ia tidak peduli namanya siapa—sedang tertawa aneh ke arahnya .

" Kenapa kau disini ? Herbivore aneh..." Hibari siaga dengan tonfa—eh mana tonfanya ? Kebingungan , Hibari pun melihat tonfa nya di meja dekat kasurnya, tapi sebelum Hibari menggapai tonfa nya guru aneh itu sudah berada sangat dekat dengan Hibari .

" Aku penjaga UKS sekaligus guru Kimia shishishi~ dan aku disuruh Dino untuk mengobati mu kan ? Dilihat dari luka mu seperti nya kau habis digigit..." Balas guru yang bernama Belphegor itu sambil menatap tangan Hibaro .

" Bukan urusanmu aku luka karena apa . Sekarang . Cepat . Menjauh..." Hibari mulai mengeluarkan aura hitam disekitar nya tapi guru itu tetap tidak bergeming .

" Ne...boleh kah aku mencicipi mu sedikit ? Karena Mukuro itu tidak gampang tertarik dengan darah kecuali dia haus sekali , tapi dia tanpa ragu-ragu langsung menghisap darahmu..shishishi~ ." Tanpa aba-aba Belphegor langsung menggigit kecil telinga Hibari dan tentu saja membuat Hibari shock dan langsung memukul guru itu memakai tonfa nya sampai Belphegor terlempar kedinding .

" Kau...jangan berani-berani nya menyentuh ku jika kau tidak ingin mati..." Hibari langsung menatap tajam Belphegor dan langsung meninggalkan UKS dengan aura menakutkan .

" Shishishi~ kalo tidak salah Dino membawa anak itu pingsan karena kekurangan darah kan ? Hebat bisa langsung sembuh dalam beberapa jam , anak yang menarik...shishishi~ ." Belphegor menatap aneh ke arah Hibari dibalik rambutnya yang panjang dan selalu menutupi matanya itu .

* * *

><p>Hibari dengan gusar menyusuri lorong sekolah itu , dia tidak sadar bahwa hari sudah sangat sore . Semua gara-gara guru aneh itu yang tiba-tiba saja menggigit dan menghisap darahnya sampai dia tidak sadarkan diri .<p>

" **Ck...guru di UKS tadi juga , apa-apaan herbivore itu menggigit telinga ku ? Apa semua guru juga aneh ? Jika benar aku ingin sekali menggigit mereka sampai mati .**" Hibari memaki dalam hati atas keanehan sekolah ini , memang sih sekolah ini ternama dan fasilitasnya luar biasa, tapi letaknya di pedalaman yang jarang dilalui orang .

Hibari menatap ke depan sambil memikirkan masalah ini , apa guru-guru itu bukan manusia ? Hei tapi vampire , mahluk apapun itu tidak ada kan ? Mereka hanya mahluk mitologi yang kebetulan terkenal dikalangan orang-orang . Tidak mungkin mereka benar ada , mahluk penghisap darah itu .

" Oi , kau murid baru kan ? Kenapa kau belum pulang ke asrama mu ? ." Hibari tiba-tiba berpapasan dengan Dino...ah bukan , maksudnya kembarannya setelah dia melihat rambut hitam nya . Dan kenapa sifatnya beda sekali dengan yang kemarin ? Bukannya dia itu kemarin kasar ? .

" Bukan urusanmu..." Hibari memalingkan muka dan langsung melewati Alfonso . Tapi tangannya segera ditarik kasar oleh Alfonso .

" Heh...aku menanyai mu , murid baru . Kenapa kau melewati aku begitu saja ? ." Alfonso menatap tajam Hibari yang tentu saja dibalas tatapan tajam lagi dari Hibari . Mau guru kek , presiden kek , jika ada yang berani padanya akan dia lawan .

" Tanyakan saja pada temanmu yang berambut biru dan kembaranmu itu...sekarang aku ingin pergi . Jadi...lepaskan..aku..." Hibari langsung menepis tangan Alfonso dan beranjak pergi , dia ingin bertarung , tapi tubuh sialannya tidak menginjinkannya . Dia pergi dari UKS saja sudah membutuhkan kekuatan yang besar . Jadi daripada dia pingsan dengan herbivore nya ditengah pertarungan lebih baik dia pergi .

" Kau...kau makin tidak sopan dengan guru mu ya ? ." Alfonso pun memojokan Hibari kedinding menatap tajam laki-laki dibawahnya . Yang baru Alfonso sadari bahwa Hibari ternyata lebih kecil dari perkiraannya .

" Ck...apa semua guru disini hobi memojokan muridnya seperti itu ? ." Hibari sudah kesal sekarang , sudah tiga kali dia diperlukan oleh guru-guru aneh ini hari ini . Hibari berniat menyerang guru ini dengan tonfa nya dan setelah itu Hibari akan tidur di asrama nya dengan nyenyak .

" TRANG ! " Sebelum Hibari menggangkat tonfa nya , tiba-tiba tonfa nya sudah dilempar oleh Alfonso .

" Kau...belum menjawab pertanyaan dari ku...dan bisakah kau tidak bersifat begitu kepada guru ? ." Alfonso memegang dengan kuat dagu Hibari dengan satu tangan dan membuat Hibari meringis .

" Le-lepaskan...kubilang...ukh...bukan urusanmu ! ." Hibari berusaha melepaskan genggaman Alfonso . Tapi laki-laki didepannya ini sangat kuat dan genggamannya pun sangat kuat tidak seperti orang normal .

Karena Hibari baru saja akan pulih setelah darahnya dihisap oleh Mukuro , dan dia pun tadi melawan seorang guru abnormal di UKS , normal kan kalau lukanya pun terbuka kembali dan makin memperkeruh suasana .

" Oi jawab—apa ini...bau darah...? ." Alfonso melihat Hibari dengan pandangan lapar dan matanya pun memerah . Hibari tiba-tiba panik dan langsung menonjok muka Alfonso sekuat nya .

" Apa-apaan ini...sudah dua guru berprilaku abnormal begitu..." Maki Hibari sembari melihat Alfonso yang sedang terduduk diam karena ditonjok olehnya . Tapi tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik oleh Alfonso yang berdiri tiba-tiba dan dia membawa Hibari ke ruang kelas .

" Kau mau ap-" . Sebelum Hibari melanjutkan kalimatnya dan melarikan diri , dia dengan segera didorong ke meja oleh Alfonso yang daritadi hanya menatapnya dalam diam .

" Salah mu tidak sopan kepada guru , dan kau juga membiarkan aku mencium bau darahmu...kau harus dihukum , dan juga kau sudah tahu kami ini bukan manusia kan ? ." Alfonso tersenyum miring dan mendekatkan kepalanya ke leher Hibari . Bukannya Hibari pasrah saja digigit begitu , dia ingin sekali menendang Alfonso tapi apa daya tubuhnya telah terkunci oleh tubuh Alfonso dan juga tangannya sudah Alfonso kunci di atas kepala nya .

" Lalu aku peduli ? Terserah kau itu manusia atau bukan..sekarang lepaskan aku bod- ." Belum juga Hibari menyelesaikan kalimat—sumpah serapah—nya , Alfonso tiba-tiba saja menjilat leher jenjang Hibari dan membuat Hibari merinding .

" Ini anestesi sebelum aku menggigitmu , murid kurang ajar..." Alfonso menyeringai dan perlahan mulai mengeluarkan taringnya dan menusukannya ke leher Hibari , membuat Hibari meringis pelan dan ingin sekali dia menghajar guru ini habis-habisan jika saja badannya tidak sedang lemah begini . ( Author : kalau mau dapet feel*?* nya lihatlah Di*b*lik L*v*rdan bayangkan yang digigit itu Hibari | Reader : Lu ganggu suasana serius ! )

" Apa ini...darah ini unik , ah...kau pasti high quality darahnya..." Alfonso pun menghisap darah Hibari dengan cepat , perlahan tangan Alfonso yang mengunci tangan Hibari berpindah memegang belakang leher Hibari dan memperdalam gigitannya .

" Ukh...berhenti , berhenti herbivore bodoh ! ." Hibari segara mencengkram punggung Alfonso , supaya laki-laki itu melepaskannnya . Tapi ternyata tindakan Hibari mengundang kesalahpahaman Alfonso dan dia pun berhenti menghisap darah Hibari dan melirik muridnya itu .

" Kau suka digigit he..sampai kau memeluk(?) ku seperti itu...anak yang menarik..." Alfonso menyeringai dan perlahan mencium bibir Hibari dan menggigit Hibari . Dengan kata lain dia mencium Hibari dalam sekaligus menghisap darahnya .

" Umm..umph..." Hibari hanya mampu menggeram dan memukul-mukul dada Alfonso yang hebatnya tidak berefek pada guru itu . Sebaliknya Alfonso makin memperdalam ciumannya diikuti dia sesekali menghisap kuat bibir Hibari , dia pun mulai meraba-raba tubuh Hibari jika saja dia tidak mendengar pintu kelas itu dirusak oleh kembarannya sendiri .

" Kau...mengganggu saja Dino...ada apa ? ." Alfonso melepaskan ciumannya dari Hibari dan menatap tajam Dino yang dibalas Dino dengan tatapan tajam juga .

" Dia...kau sedang apakan murid mu itu..? ." Dino menatap tajam pandangan didepannya dimana dia melihat Hibari terduduk dan menunduk dengan leher yang berdarah .

" Alfonso...kau sudah keterlaluan , akan kubawa anak ini..." Dino menatap tajam Alfonso dan berjalan menuju tempat Hibari yang menatapnya tajam , Hibari pikir Dino juga akan melakukan hal yang sama pada nya .

" Siapa bilang kau boleh membawa dia ? ." Alfonso pun menarik tangan Dino yang akan membawa Hibari .

" Kau tidak lihat...dia digigit oleh Mukuro tadi pagi...dan sekarang dia digigit oleh mu...dia ini manusia Alfonso , butuh waktu untuk sembuh , tidak seperti kita vampire..apa kau mau membunuhnya ? ." Dino menatap dingin kembarannya yang terdiam , dia pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hibari yang mukanya sudah sangat pucat dan lehernya yang masih mengalirkan darah walau tidak deras .

" Ck...kau boleh membawanya , silahkan saja..." Alfonso pun menyerah setelah melihat keadaan Hibari tadi , biasanya dia pasti tidak akan lost-control seperti ini , tapi tidak dia tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sama sekali , apa karena dia laki-laki ? Ah tidak mungkin , Alfonso pun pernah mencicipi darah murid laki-laki dan rasanya biasa saja , tapi darah Hibari membuat akal sehatnya menghilang entah kemana .

* * *

><p>" Ayo kita pergi Kyoya..." Dino membantu Hibari berdiri dan kemudian ditepis oleh tangan Hibari .<p>

" Aku bisa sendiri..." Hibari lebih memilih jalan sendiri karena menurutnya dibantu berjalan itu herbivore sekali , dia sesekali berfikir bahwa jangan-jangan di sekolah ini semua gurunya vampire seperti yang dikatakan Alfonso tadi , bisa-bisa dia kering(?) karena darahnya dihisap melulu oleh guru sejenis dengan Alfonso dan Mukuro .

" Ukh..." Hibari tiba-tiba kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh kepada Dino , yang tentu saja Dino dengan sigap menopang Hibari .

" Sudah kubilang kan , kau tidak bisa jalan sendiri sekarang..." .

" Ne...apakah kau juga vampire ? ." Tanya Hibari tanpa melirik Dino . Hibari membiarkan tubuhnya ditopang Dino , daripada dia pingsan disini lebih baik dia menerima bantuan guru itu .

" Sayangnya iya...Yamamoto-sensei , Byakuran-sensei , dan Bel-sensei pun sama...tapi aku tidak akan menyakiti mu..." Dino tersenyum kepada Hibari dan Hibari hanya memalingkan mukanya diiringi rona merah muda di pipinya .

" Apa kau akan menggigitku juga ? Kalau iya aku akan menggigitmu sampai mati disini..." Hibari melihat Dino dengan tatapan tajam sekaligus tatapan lemah darinya .

" Tentu tidak , tapi aku ingin melakukan ini setelah aku melihat kau dengan Alfonso..." Dino tersenyum dan membuat Hibari bingung . Melakukan apa ? Jika dia benar-benar akan menggigitnya seperti Alfonso Hibari akan membunuh Dino sekarang serius .

" Melakukan apa- umh ! ." Hibari tiba-tiba dicium dengan nafsu oleh Dino , bibir Hibari dihisapnya kuat-kuat dan dia mulai memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Hibari . Dino pun melumat bibir Hibari dalam , Hibari yang pertama diam membeku langsung mendorong Dino kuat-kuat saat dia sadar apa yang Dino lakukan .

" Apa yang kau lakukan ! Aku akan membunuhmu dan juga vampire-vampire sialan itu ! " Hibari menatap nyalan Dino , tapi Dino tidak bergeming dan kemudian menarik Hibari dalam pelukannya .

" Aku tidak bisa melihat begitu saja kau dicium dan diperlakukan begitu oleh Alfonso , mulai sekarang aku yang akan melindungi mu dari mereka..." Dino pun kembali mencium Hibari , namun kali ini ciuman lembut penuh perasaan .

" Aku tidak perlu perlindunganmu , sensei..." Hibari segera memalingkan wajahnya dan mendorong Dino menjauh , tapi seperti yang saya katakan tadi . Serangan Hibari tidak akan berefek pada mereka .

" Dan juga hanya aku yang boleh menggigit mu , mencium mu , dan memiliki mu Kyoya..." Dino perlahan menurunkan kepalanya keleher Hibari dan mecium kemudian menjilat leher Hibari yang sebelumnya telah Alfonso gigit .

" Kau...apa yang kau lakukan...kau sama saja dengan mereka ! ." Hibari segera mengerahkan segala kekuatan tersisanya untuk mendorong Dino , tapi terlambat karena Dino sudah mengisap darahnya dan membuat Hibari kehilangan kesadaran .

" Aku tidak sama Kyoya...karena aku akan melindungi mu , hanya aku yang boleh memiliki mu , dan hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhmu..." Dino membersihkan sisa darah Kyoya dimulutnya dan menggendong Kyoya yang tidak sadarkan diri , perlahan Dino mencium Hibari lagi .

" Karena mungkin aku mencintaimu...ya itu hanya kemungkinan , tapi aku seperti tidak rela jika kau disakiti oleh mereka Kyoya..." Dino tersenyum ke arah Hibari yang tidak sadarkan diri dipangkuannya . Dino pun membawa Hibari ke asrama Hibari .

" Dame , dame Dino-kun...tidak baik tahu guru jatuh cinta dengan muridnya~ ." Di kejauhan terlihatlah laki-laki berambut putih yang daritadi melihat D18 dengan tertarik .

" Karena aku juga ingin mencicipi murid baru yang sampai membuat Mukuro-kun dan Bel-kun tertarik itu..." Byakuran pun menyeringai ke arah Hibari yang tidak sadarkan diri sambil membenarkan kacamatanya .

* * *

><p>Dan bagaimana keadaan Hibari yang sepertinya sedang terancam itu ? Dan apa benar Dino benar-benar mencintai nya atau hanya tertarik darahnya ? Ikuti kisahnya kalau beneran lanjut~ ditabok reader

* * *

><p>Maafkan keterlambatan Riri minna (\)

Riri ganyangka ada yang suka , Riri kira ini fic bakal sepi...jadi weh Riri gak mikir plot seterusnya gimana :''''' /ditabok rame-rame

Tapi akhirnya ada pencerahan pas maen otoge ( walo Riri gangerti artinya ) yang isinya cogan-cogan Do-S tiba-tiba Riri niat nerusin ni fic :''''''D

Dan juga akibat temen Riri yang namanya Misa yang neror Riri mulu supaya terusin ceritanya :''''v /tabok Misa

Oke Yoru tutuplah acara(?) ini nak~ /Riri mo maen otoge lagi

Yoru : Riri emang gawaras minna , ngertiin(?) aja ya...oke RnR minna-san~~


End file.
